The Really Random Story
by evilbunnymusicbox
Summary: Contains Yaoi, Stupidity, bashing, randomness, mosh pits, and yeah just read it...
1. Chapter 1

**The Really Random Story**

**O.k. this is the really random story as you probably already know. There are a few things I have too warn you about. **

**1. This is really random**

**2. This contains YAOI**

**3. This is a crossover**

**4. There is Tea, Kagome, and Franz Ferdinand BASHING**

**5. This will be stupid**

**6. This will contain suggestive language, drug use, character death, alcohol use, some violence, and did I mention stupidity**

**If you flame, my friend Britt will come in the night and will castrate you. **

**Yeah…let's begin**

Kaiba Corp.

"_I'm too Sexy" is blasting in the Seto's office. Seto's currently singing his heart out. _

"Seto, Seto!"

-_Oh shit. Quickly jumps to burn off the speakers._

"Hi Niasama, guess what?"

"Mokie I'm **extremely** busy right now, this will have too wait until later."(continues reading yaoi fanfics on the computer)

"But Niasama , Franz Ferdinand is going to be in Dominos this Saturday for a concert-

"No"

"But"

"No"

"Niasama, I didn't even get to ask you my question yet. Please can I go to there-

"No, you can't go, not after the last time."

How was I supposed to know it was a cigarette?"

" …."

"OK, so maybe I **might have known **it wasn't a cigarette, but I'll be good this time promise." (Insert puppy dog eyes here)

"I'd like to believe you but I have to get back to urgent Kaiba Corp. business."

_-Kicks Mokuba out and starts to dance to "I'm Too Sexy"_

Meanwhile…On top of Kaiba Corp.


	2. tEA'S A BITCH

And so it continues… Chapter 2 Meanwhile **on top** of Kaiba Corp 

_Why won't Niasama let me go? _ Starts to fling pennies off the Kaiba Corp roof

Meanwhile **below** Kaiba Corp 

"Tea, for the last time I will not go out with you!"

"Yugi, you don't have too lie to yourself for Rebecca's sake."

"I'm NOT, so take your sluty close and shitty personality and go away!"

Just then a magical pennies start to rain down from the sky impaling Tea in the head

"Uhh…Tea?"

-"_I think she's dead hikari"_

"Yay"

Yugi and the Pharaoh walk off hand in hand

Meanwhile **back in** Kaiba Corp 

…_I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT…_

Ring Ring

"Hello, this is Mr. Kaiba Speaking."

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"Amanda?"

"…"

"Dammit Mandy stop stalking me!"

"Hey, my name isn't Mandy!"

"Mutt, is that you?"

click

0.0

"I'm officially living in the fucking twilight zone."

Back at Joey's house 

"Don't worry, we'll get him next time Mandy."

Ding Dong

"Ahh, SWEET MOTHER OF AMOBMINATIONS, WHAT'S THAT NOISE!"

"Joey that's your doorbell." 0.0

"Right I knew that."

Joey goes to answer the door, Yami, Yugi, and Christine are outside.

"Hey guys what'sup?"

"Tea's dead and Franz Ferdinand is performing in Domino this Saturday."

"What Franz Ferdinand is gonna be here?"

"OMG, OMG, Alex is so hot" drools

"Yeah"

"Freakin sweet- what was dat about Teaagain?"

"She's dead"

"OH, O.K.!"

"She was a bitch anyway."

"So are you and Mandy gonna come to the concert?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?"

"Same night as Tea's funeral, and if we were true friends we'd go"

Everyone bursts out in spontaneous laughter

"Good one Yug"


	3. Oh Blusie where are you

So it still continues…Chapter three 

1:30am at the Kaiba Mansion Mokuba's POV

The young Kaiba smirked as he heard his brother's footsteps in the hall. Oh this was going to be good…

"MOKUBA!"

The door to Mokuba's room flew open, exposing him to a severely pissed CEO.

"You!"

"Who me?"

"Yes you!"

"Couldn't be, then who?"

"Dammit where's Blusie?" (Blue Eyes White Dragon Plushie)

"How should I know?"

"Because I found peanut butter smears on my bed post."

"Oh..opps?"

Awkward silence

"So Niasama can I go to the Franz Ferdinand concert now? If you say no I might be forced to mutilate plushies of certain dragons…"

"…little bastard…"

At Ryou's house 

"Oh Ra, Gasp,Marik … pant …don't stop…"

"Would you stop doing that to my hikari Marik, it's sickening"

"Jealous Bakura?"

"Why would I be jealous of you and my hikari?"

"Because no one wants to get laid by a psychotic 5000 year old tomb robber- ouch!"

"Don't talk about my yami like that. Bakura you'll find the right person eventually."

"…yeah, eventually…"

Yes I know it short. But today my birthday so what do ya expect? By the way I'm not writing the Naruto stories under my account name. I don't even watch Naruto, that's my friend Mr.Smee cough cough Mandy cough


End file.
